My Prince
by bam.it's.mandy
Summary: My Prince. He's the one that is always here for me when I need him. He's perfect. I would never want to change anything about him. Nothing. Nada. He is always right by my side. I wouldn't want him anywhere else. Right here. By me.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this the other night. Yes, he was another inspiration. I know most of you know who "he is" by now. If you don't, its the love of my life. We were sitting there when I jumped up and had to write this down, he was laughing at me the hole time! Ok. So on with it. I don't know if I'm just going to leave this as a one-shot or not. You tell me..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada.**

**Nada. Thats a cool word! Ha! I love that word. Does anyone else love it? **

**Ok. I promise. I'm not going crazy. Ok. Maybe I am. Who cares? Not me!! Oh yeah. And it is 12:19 am right now. So if I make a few mistakes, forgive me. **

**Summary: My Prince. He's the one that is always here for me when I need him. He's perfect. I would never want to change anything about him. Nothing. Nada. He is always right by myside. I wouldn't want him anywhere else. Right here. By me. **

* * *

_**January 19, 2009 11:42 PM (Kelsi's POV)**_

I was just sitting here on my bed when I heard this light pen tap at my window. I jumped at first, being frightened by the small noise. I got up, walking on my toes over to the window, looking down on the backyard. I saw him standing there. Yes him. I never thought he would be able to get out of the house this late. I smile down at him, him smiling back up at me. I opened the window quickly, hoping it wouldn't make a racket.

"Jason. What are you doing out this late?" I whisper, hoping he can hear me. He was standing a few feet away from his car, pulling his jacket tight around his muscular body.

"Come down here. I wanted to see you tonight." My amazing boyfriend whispers back, smiling up at me as I laugh silently.

"I'll be right down. Don't move a muscle. " I whispered a little bit louder, hoping not to wake my parents up. I ran silently across my room, into my closet as I pulled a pair of jeans on and a hoodie,slipping my small feet into my nikes, grabing my car keys with my house keys on it. I ran down the stairs quickly out into the crisp January night.

* * *

_**(Kelsi's POV)**_

I was trying to stay quiet as I walked across the grass, being able to feel the snow sinking into my shoes. I could visably see him shaking as I laughed to myself, thinking what crazed him to come see me at this time. I walked over to him as I smiled, the snow falling lightly around us.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" I whispered quietly as I met up with him.

"Crazy? Crazy about you." He said as I shook my head at his cheezy pick-up line. I looked at him as the grin fell off of his face, as he glanced around, keeping his eyes off of me.

"What's wrong babe?" I ask, stepping closer to him. "Are you ok? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you. And _someone_ does not know how to answer her cell phone." He told me, smiling as he emphized the word, someone.

"I was reading. You can't blame me." I shot back, glaring at him. He smiled at me as he stepped closer, holding my hands in his. I looked into his eyes as I could feel what he was feeling, being able to read his mind.

"I love you Kelsi." He whispered quietly before leaning in to kiss me. I held my lips against his as I could feel myself falling in love with him all over again. It felt like that everytime we kissed. It felt like that alot lately. That everytime we kissed, it was like the first time. I pull away slowly as I could still feel his breath on my face as I leaned my forehead against his. I felt his hands shaking as I rubbed my thumb against his fingers, feeling the stinging of the freezing cold limbs.

"Babe. You need to come inside. Your freezing." I told him as I pulled lightly on his hand, pulling him with me.

"Your parents will get mad. I don't want to wake them up." He whispered as he remained in the same spot. I looked at him, my expression softening.

"I don't care. They'll understand. I don't want you to get sick." I said looking at him, my eyes begging him to follow me into the house, just so I knew he didn't get sick.

"Ok. I'm coming." Jason told me before smiling, walking next to me, our fingers still connected.

* * *

_**(Jason's POV)**_

We walked into the house, getting settled in the kitchen as I was finally getting the feeling in my hands back. I was nervous about accidentaly waking her parents up, seeing I havn't been over to her house lately.

"Do you want something to drink?" Kelsi whispered, snapping me out of my thoughts. She was standing right infront of me, holding my hands.

"I'm ok. Thanks though." I said to her quietly, running my hand through my dark, straight hair.

"So why did you really come over?" She asked me, as she continued to smile. I couldn't help but smile. The most perfect and beautiful girl was standing infront of me, and I was lucky enough to be able to call her mine.

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to tell you that I loved you. And that I was sorry about not being able to go out last night." I said, hoping that I would be able to break the tension in the room.

"I'm glad you came over. I wanted to see you too. Let's go sit down. You don't have to leave yet." Kelsi told me, smiling as we walked downstairs to where the family room was.

We both sat down, wrapping my arms around her as she cuddled into me. I rubbed her back softly and slowly as she turned the television on, flipping through all of the channels before setteling on 'Mean Girls.' I smiled to myself, knowing that this is where I wanted to be the rest of my life. Here with her.

"Have you kept track of how many times you've watched this?" I asked as I started to chuckle lightly. Kelsi looked up at me smiling as she smacked my arm lightly.

"I haven't watched it that many times." My girlfriend responded as she smiled at me, as I knew she had watched it well over ten.

"Oh really? So what movies did you and the rest of the girls watch so many times the other night? Because I believe you were talking about this movie all weekend." I said as I laughed heavily, trying to consume it so I wouldn't wake her parents up.

It was quiet for a few minutes as I watched the movie. I glanced up at the clock, seeing it was well after midnight. I looked down at my beautiful girlfriend that was laying in my arms, hearing the even sounds of her breathing. I shut my eyes, telling myself I wouldn't fall asleep.

Boy was I wrong.

* * *

_**January 20,2009 5:03 AM (Jason's POV) **_

I could feel myself waking up as I felt someone laying across me. For a moment, I couldn't remember where I was. Then everything from last night came flying back to my mind. Coming to Kelsi's. Going inside. Laying down with her. Falling asleep with her in my arms. I started to smile as I thought of her still laying there, but then thought about my parents. My dad would kill me if I knew I spent the night with her. He never did approve of her, but I didn't care.

Kelsi started moving around in my arms, as I hoped she wouldn't wake from her deep slumber. I slowly slipped out of underneath her, laying a pillow underneath her head. I franticaly looked around, wondering where I could find a piece of paper. I saw the computer desk, walking over, finding a piece of computer paper as I ripped it in half. I wrote the quick note on it before walking back to Kelsi, placing it in her hand. I leaned down, kissing her forehead lightly before I grabbed my keys off the coffee table, walking back upstairs and outside.

The cold air hit me as I jogged to my car, slipping a few times, but not successfully falling onto the ground. I smiled as I turned my car on, driving away from my princess's house.

* * *

_**9:26 AM (Kelsi's POV)**_

I felt a wetness on my face as I moved my head back and forth, trying to get whatever it was off. I finally sat up, seeing my dog, Jeno, sitting infront of me, panting heavily.

"Girl. Don't do that." I said pointing my finger at her, but ruining it when I went into a fit of giggles. I noticed the piece of paper in my hand. I opened it, seeing Jason's handwriting.

_My Princess,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I was thinking about you all night. I love you and I'll call you later this afternoon. We'll hang out. Jason_

_P.S. You're gorgeous while you sleep. _

I smiled to myself as I got done reading his note, holding it in my hands as I got up off of the couch, quickly running upstairs and into my room. I rummaged through my drawers before finding what I needed. I pulled the wooden box out, running my hand over the top of it.

_JC_

_KN_

_Forever and Always._

_12-24-07_

I opened the box, looking through all of the memories it hold. Our first Christmas together. My mom had taken a picture of us when we weren't looking. Jason had just picked me up, spinning me in the air. My mom yelled at as to turn to her, and then she took the picture. We didn't look all that bad. I was wearing a beautiful sweater with khakis. Jason was wearing his black dress pants with a nice dress shirt. That night it was official. We knew we were in love.

* * *

_**12:34 PM (Jason's POV)**_

I was sitting at my computer desk, talking to a few friends when I noticed Kelsi's screenname pop up. I smiled to myself as I glanced around my room, my crimson red walls covered with basketball awards and pictures. My eyes came upon one specific picture as I smiled at it. It was the picture of the night I knew I was in love.

I heard Kelsi's sound as a window opened on my computer, showing her message.

_KN&JC4ever (12:36:38): Hey babe._

I smiled to myself as I always melted when she called me her babe, or her hunny.

_GtYrHdInThGame (12:36:40): Hey princess._

_KN&JC4ever (12:36:45): What are you doing? You said you were going to call me! _

_GrYrHdInThGame (12:36:52): I know. I was just getting ready to. _

_KN&JC4ever (12:37:01): My mom invited you over for dinner. Would you like to come? _

_GrYrHdInThGame (12:37:10): Sure. I'll come. But I want to take you somewhere after dinner. _

_KN&JC4ever (12:37:15): Ok. But you have to have me home by my curfew. You know what happened last time. _

I started laughing when I remembered what had happened the last time I had her home late. I didn't consider it late, but I guess her parents did. She was only twenty minutes late. Only twenty!

_GrYrHdInThGame (12:38:08): Ok. What time is dinner? _

_KN&JC4ever (12:38:15): Be here at 6:30. My mom wanted you to stay for dessert too. __And I know you can't say _

_no to my mom's desserts! _

_GtYrHdInThGame (12:38:22): Ok. I'll stay for dessert. But then we're going somewhere. I've g2g. But I'll see you later babe. I love you. _

_KN&JC4ever (12:39:01): Ok. Love you too. _

_GtYrHdInThGame (12:39:10): P.S. You look beautiful when your sleeping! _

* * *

_**6:32 PM (Kelsi's POV)**_

"Mom. Where is he? He said he would be here at six- thirty." I yelled, running into the kitchen. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a nice blouse, with my hair straight. Jason always loved it when I had it straight, so I did it for him.

"Hunny. Calm down. He will be here soon." My mom told me as the door bell rang.

"I bet thats him!" I screamed with excitement as I ran toward the front door, looking out the curtains. I opened the door, smiling at my boyfriend standing infront of me.

"You look absolutly gorgeous." Jason said, holding a bouquet of red roses. I smiled as I saw him, taking the roses in my hands.

"Thank you Jason. You look good yourself." I said as I took a step back, looking at his nice jeans and his nice dress shirt. "You look better than I do." I say laughing.

"You always look better than me." He told me before leaning down, kissing me gently on the lips. I kiss him back, getting lost in the touch of his lips against mine. Before I know it, my dad is standing among us ,clearing his throat loudly. Jason pulls away quickly before I have the chance to, standing up straight and facing my dad.

"Good Evening Mr. Nielson." Jason said quickly, holding out his hand for my dad to shake. In my mind, I was telling my dad to take it. _Come on dad. Don't be a jerk to him. I really love him. _I wanted to scream at my dad to shake my boyfriend's hand, but I contained myself.

"Jason. How are you?" My dad asked before letting go of his hand. Jason took it back quickly, putting his hands in either of his hind pockets. He rocked back and forth on his heels while I left the room to go into the kitchen with my mom.

A few minutes later, my dad and Jason returned into the room, Jason having this shocked look on his face. I looked from him to my dad quickly, checking each of their faces to see what the other's expression was. I laughed silently as us four sat down at the dining room table. I ate silently, looking down at my plate as I felt Jason touch my hand that was under the table. I smiled to myself as he laced his fingers into mine.

My parents started asking all kinds of bizarre questions as I just sat there, staring at Jason and nodding whenever he answered to their crazed questions.

* * *

_**9:54 PM (Jason's POV) **_

I smiled at my beautiful girlfriend as we walked out of her house, her parents telling me what time she had to be home. I started to laugh as they closed the door.

"What are you laughing at?" Kelsi turned to me asking. She had this strange look on her face as she looked out towards the road. She lifted her hand up, pointing to the carriage. "What's that?" She asked me, a smile forming on her lips.

"That my beautiful, is our ride to the park tonight." I said smiling as I looked towards the horse-drawn carriage. Everything was in white. The carriage was white along with the horses. The driver was even in a white tuxedo.

"Jason. You didn't have to do this." She told me as we walked towards it. We got to it as our driver stepped down, helping Kelsi and I up and into the carriage.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to do it for you. It's my way of saying I love you. You. Only you. You are my first and only love Kelsi Nielson. I love you." I told Kelsi as I could see tears shaping in her eyes. " I have something for you."

"Something else? I didn't think tonight was going to be like this. It's..Breathtaking. Amazing.Wonderful beyond words."

"Close your eyes baby." I said softly, as I looked at Kelsi, seeing her close her eyes. I dug in my coat pocket, fingering the box in my fingers. I pulled it out, opening and shutting it, looking at the beautiful piece of jewlrey. "Open."

Kelsi opened her eyes as she saw the square- velvet covered box infront of her. "Jason." She started her sentence as I moved my finger over her lips.

"Open it."

She opened it as she gasped, putting her hand to her mouth as the tears welled up, poured down her rosy cheeks.

"Kelsi. This is a promise ring. My promise to you is to love you, and to always be here for you. When we get older, this is a promise for us to be together in marriage, and to love each other greatly. I will always love you, Kelsi Marie." I said, tears streaming down my own face. I looked over at Kelsi, her nodding her head slowly. I took the ring from the velvetine box, sliding the ring onto her finger.

I looked over at Kelsi, seeing her eyes clenched shut as tears stream lightly down her face. Nervousness took over me as I slipped my finger under her chin. "Baby. I love you. Only you." I whispered quietly as I felt the carriage come to a stop. "Come on. Let's go walk. My car is already at the park, so I can drive you back." I said a little louder, taking her hand in mine.

We walked silently, anyone could have easily cut the tension with a knife.

"I didn't mean that I don't want to be with you. I do. It's all just scary. I'm sorry." My girlfriend said to me, holding my hand tighter. I stopped walking as I turned my body to face hers.

"You have nothing to appologize for. I know your scared, and I understand that. I'm sorry that I put you in that situation. I should be the one that should be appologizing." I told her, staring into her eyes.

"I love you. And I do want to spend the rest of my life with you." she said before standing on the tip of her toes, kissing my lips lightly. A smile came across my lips as I kissed her back. I pulled away from the kiss after a few moment, smiling at Kelsi.

"We need to get you hom. I don't want to get you into trouble." I said smiling at her. I wrap my arms around her as I hold her close, smiling down at her.

"I agree. I don't want to get into any trouble. And I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I won't get in trouble. My dad is probably out getting drunk again. It seems like thats all he has been doing lately. Getting drunk, coming home and yelling-. I'll stop there." I said, getting quiet as we continued to walk towards the car.

"Jason. He isn't hurting you. Is he?" Kelsi asked me as we slowed our pace down a little bit.

"No. No." I said, not completly lieing. It had only been once. One time. No more than that. I didn't want to worry her. There was nothing to worry about. It was no big deal.

"You would tell me if something was wrong..Right?" She asked me as I looked over at her, pushing forward a fake smile.

"Of course." I said right as we reached the car. "Let's get you home."

* * *

_**10:57 PM (Jason's POV)**_

"We still have a few minutes. My cerfew doesn't end for another" Kelsi paused, glancing at her watch, "two minutes and thirty seconds." She said grinning wide at me.

"I'm glad you can count! Your improving." I whispered, earning a smack across the back of my head. "Hey, watch it. Your killing my braincells."

"Your right. You need them."

"You better go. You have one minute left. "I said, wishing she didn't have to go. I stuck my lips out, pouting, wishing that my princess could stay in my arms forever.

"Yeah. Alright. Call me tomorrow?" Kelsi asked me, smiling.

"I'll text you when I get home." I said smiling at her, knowing that she would want to know that I got home safely.

"Good idea." She said, smiling her perfect smile. "I love you. And thank you for tonight."

"Your most welcome. I love you too." I said before wrapping my arms around her waist, kissing her lips lightly. After pulling away, I just stood there and smiled at her.

"I'll see you later." I said giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead before walking off of the Nielson's front porch. Once I got to my car, I turned around and blew a kiss. Kelsi caught it, holding it to her heart as she blew one back, I followed in sequence, doing the same. I got into my car, starting the car up, blowing Kelsi one more kiss before I drove away into the cool night.

* * *

_**11:32 PM (Kelsi's POV)**_

Once I got home, I ran upstairs and took a shower before getting into bed. I figured that I should be ready for Jason's text whenever he texted me, so I got into bed as quickly as I could. So I'm still sitting here, after an hour, wondering where he is.

"Maybe he's on the internet." I said to myself as I pushed myself off the bed, walking over to my computer. I sat down in the computer chair, spinning around a few times as my computer loaded. I pulled my buddy list up, seeing his screen name and away message up. "Maybe he just has his away message up so that he doesn't have to talk to anyone." I thought outloud. "He'll probably talk to me."

_KN&JC4ever (11:35:08): Hey baby. Whats up?_

_Auto Response from GtYrHdInThGame (11:35:09): I'm going over to Kelsi's house. If you need me, hit me up on the cell. _

_I love my baby. Forever and Always. _

I started to get worried as I read his away message. I checked my buddy list, it saying that he had been away since four- thirty that day. _Maybe it's nothing. Maybe he just went to bed. _Or so I thought.

* * *

_**11:45 PM (Jason's POV)**_

I can't believe it happened again. I can't believe he would do this to me. But I'm not going to tell anyone, because it won't happen again. I won't let it. It was all my fault, because I was a few minutes late. But I'll be fine. It's only a bruised arm and a bruise on my neck.

As I walked up into my room, I noticed my screen flashing. I walked over, seeing that Kelsi had instant messaged me. _Oh no. I was suppose to text her. _I thought to myself. "I'll get a shower first, then I'll text her. " I told myself, putting my hand up to my nose, feeling a sticky liquid. "Crap. I'm bleeding." I said before I quickly ran into the bathroom.

* * *

_**11:58 PM (Kelsi's POV)**_

I started to get worried. He would have called me or texted me by now. I was sitting on my bed, when I heard my phone vibrating on my computer desk. I shot up off of the couch, running over to the desk quickly. I picked my cell phone up.

_1 new text message. _

_From: Jason (My Boy)_

_Sent : 11:58 PM, 20-Jan. _

_Hey Baby. I'm sorry I didn't txt you earlier. I just got out of the shower. _

_I hope your still awake. I'm sorry if I worried you._

_-ILoveYou_

I smiled to myself as my worries disappeared, knowing that he was ok. There was still a thought in the back of my head, telling me that he wasn't ok.

_Are you sure your ok? I was really worried about you. _

_Did your dad do anything to you?_

_-Your Princess_

I walked back over to my bed, laying down under the covers as I pulled them over my head. My cell phone layed on my stomach when it started vibrating again, sending me into a fit of giggles.

_Um. Yeah. I'm good. I'm just really tired. I had an amazing time with you tonight. _

_Why don't I call you tomorrow, and we could hang out. You know I love spending my days with you. _

_-ILoveYou_

I smiled at the thought of being able to spend yet another day with the love of my life. I quickly responded to his text.

_You know I would love to spend the day with you. Why don't you call me when you get up. _

_Unless you plan on waking up early. Then I probably won't be up. I'll still be dreaming of you. _

_-Your Princess_

Right after I sent it, my phone vibrated yet again, telling me I had another text.

_Sure. I'll call you around noon. Sweet dreams my love._

_-ILoveYou_

I decided to text him back once more before I go to bed.

_Good night my love. I will see you tomorrow. I love you. _

_Always and Forever._

_-Your Princess_

The last thing I remember before falling asleep was thinking about what I would do if I lost Jason. I love him too much to lose him. He will always be my love. My first, my last, my only.

* * *

**Ok. So what did everyone think? Do you like the new fic? Well..Just to tell you. The next chapter will either be up tomorrow afternoon or Tuesday night. I really hope everyone likes this. It's my first Jelsi that I've done, so I hope you enjoy! **

**Please read and review! It helps so much.**

**Oh yes! A special thanks to dancerlittle, for helping me with some ideas! **

**Much love to all my readers,reviewers and supporters. **

**--Mandi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! So I was so excited that I got the first chapter up, that I had to start writing chapter two. I really need my readers to support me and review. It doesn't take to long, and I'm not asking you to write me a hole paper-long review. So please? I'm begging you. **

**I'm dedicating this fanfic to the love of my life. He is everything I have ever wished for. I love you babe. **

**Ha. I thought of another cool word. Nadadadadingdong. Do you like it? Yes. This is what I do at midnight. I think of cool words! Oh yeah. By the way, I'm up at 12:07 AM writing a chapter for all you! You know I love you! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Nadadadadingdong. Oh wait! I own Kelsi's sister and her parents! Ha! That's not much. **

**Summary: My Prince. He's the one that is always here for me when I need him. He's perfect. I would never want to change anything about him. Nothing. nada. He is always right by myside. I wouldn't want him anywhere else. Right here. By me. ****_

* * *

_****_January 25, 2009 9:48 AM (Jason's POV)_**

"Baby. Kelsi. Wake up babe." I whispered lightly, trying not to scare my girlfriend as I tried to wake her up. "Kelsi. You've gotta wake up." I said as I smiled as she rubbed her eyes lightly. Her eyes opened slowly as I smiled at her.

"Jason?" She asked quietly, not talking to loud.

"Yea, baby. Your mom told me you weren't feeling to good, so I decided to come over and help you out today since your parents have to work. I didn't want you being here alone." I said softly as she started to sit up. "What's wrong? What hurts baby?"

She looked at me like I was from another planet. "I'm r-really dizzy, and my stomach is uneasy. My throat hurts too." she said slowly, having to think a lot about what she said before she said it.

"Ok. I'll go get you something. You lay here and rest for a while." I said smiling in her direction before I walked out of her room. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen as I fixed Kelsi some chicken noodle soup and got her some flu and cold medicine.

Once I got back upstairs, I looked towards her bed, seeing her eyes closed as her chest was rising and falling in sync. I walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it as I smiled at her.

"Kelsi." I whispered softly, standing up and moving closer to her. "Oh Kelsi..." I whispered a little bit louder."I might have to tickle you if you don't wake up." I said, moving closer, my hands out in a tickling position. I moved my hands onto her stomach, tickling lightly, Kelsi's eyes flying open.

"Ok! Ok!" My girlfriend screamed as I continued to tickle her. "Jason, stop. I can't breathe." She said quietly as I quickly removed my hands from her abdomen. She closed her eyes, taking deep breathes as her chest inflated quickly.

"Hey. Calm down. I'm sorry." I said, moving behind my girlfriend, her inbetween my legs. I began to rub her back softly and slowly, trying to get her to calm down. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." I whispered calmly into her ear.

It took her a while to calm down, as she finally leaned back against my chest, both of our eyes closing as we fell asleep.

* * *

_**4:23 PM (Jason's POV)**_

As I woke up, I looked at the beautiful girl laying in my arms, leaning against my own chest. I smiled as I remembered all the times that we have had together. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, looking up towards the door, seeing Kelsi's older sister, Izzy, standing there. I got up off of the bed slowly, being careful not to wake Kelsi up.

I walked towards the door, smiling at Izzy. I got to the door, closing it quietly as we walked down the hall. We went downstairs to the kitchen, sitting down.

"What were you doing upstairs with my sister?" She asked me, grinning from ear to ear.

"Your mom called me earlier and told me she wasnt feeling to good, so I came over." I said smiling, knowing she was thinking other things. "I know what your thinking. And it wasn't like that." I said grinning at her.

"Oh. I know your not like that. And my parents would kill you if you were." She told me, giggling slightly. I agreed with her by nodding my head, laughing along with her.

"You want something to drink?" Izzy asked me, standing up from the table.

"Sure. Can I just have a bottle of water?" I asked Iz. She nodded her head, opening the fridge, pulling out two bottles of water. I heard a squeak, looking over in the direction it came from. I smiled as I saw Kelsi walking slowly down the steps. "Hey baby." I said, getting up, quickly walking over to her.

She didn't say anything, she just stood there.

I started to get worried as she just stood there, a blank look on her face.

"Kelsi?" I ask, Izzy coming up behind me. Her eyes started to get glossy as her knees started to tremble. "Kelsi!" I shouted before she collapsed into my arms.

* * *

_**5:01 PM (Jason's POV) **_

"Jason. Jason, dude!" I heard as I opened my eyes slowly, seeing my friends standing infront of me. I looked around, everyone was there. Ryan,Sharpay,Zeke,Troy,Gabriella,Chad, and Taylor. They were all there.

"Hey." I said quietly, looking up at all my friends. They all smiled as I sat there, a grim look on my face. Gabriella looked at me before clearing her throat silently.

"H-how is she?" she asked me, her voice cracking. I looked over at her, as she was sitting next to Troy. Tears were rushing down her face as she burried her face into Troy's chest, sobbing heavily. I took a look around at my group of friends. Some were sitting on the floor against the wall, while some of us were sitting in chairs. I looked at the expressions on their faces. Most of us were just looking at the ground. Sharpay looked at me, trying to smile, but her smile getting caught, tears running down her face.

The doctor came through those dredded white double doors, clearing her throat loudly, making her presence known. I looked up quickly, shooting out of my chair.

"How is she? Is she going to be ok?" I shouted, recieving glares from the nurses in the hall.

"I'm asuming you are" She paused, looking at her clipboard "Jason Cross?"

"Yes. I'm Kelsi's boyfriend." I said as Izzy joined me at my side.

"I'm Dr. Marie Elensbe. I'm Kelsi's doctor." She said as she presented herself.

"Is Kelsi going to be alright?" I asked, my eyes pleading for her to be ok. Dr. Elensbe remained silent as she looked at me, her eyes showing her sympathy. I looked at her as tears gathered in my eyes. "Please tell me she's going to be ok. Please." I say as I broke down, tears falling quickly.

"She's going to be fine, but she isn't out of the woods yet." She told me as I looked at her, quite confused. " We have been monitoring Kelsi's brain. We took several tests, and asked Kelsi several questions. She told us she has been having frequent headaches that turn into migraines quickly. Has she told you about this?"

I stood there and stared at the doctor, millions of thoughts running through my mind. I shook my head slowly, not trusting my voice.

"These headaches come in clusters, making their name, cluster headaches. There is no cure, but we have her on pain pills. When you brought her here, she was concious, but she quickly lost conciousness." Dr. Elensbe told me as I listened carefully. "We are going to monitor her tonight, and she will be able to go home tomorrow morning."

I nodded again. I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it. "Kelsi was asking for you before I came out here to talk. To keep the stress to a minimum, only two of you at a time."

"Thank you doctor. " Izzy said, speaking for the first time since we had gotten to the hospital. Dr. Elensbe walked away silently, smiling lightly. I looked around at our friends, no expressions being shown.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." I told Izzy before I walked quickly out of the hospital wing. I started to run after I got past the nurses station, dodging the patients and family's that were walking around. I got outside, I knew someone was following me, but I didn't car. I collapsed on the ground, hitting my fists against my knees.

"Why are you doing this? What have I done to deserve this?!" I screamed towards the sky as it started to snow lightly. "Why? Why are you doing this?" I screamed again, feeling someone wrap their arms around me, making me stop slamming my knees with my fists.

"Jason. It's going to be ok. She's a fighter. She isn't going anywhere." A small voice told me as I sat their in their arms, crying. I looked up as I saw Gabriella's face, inches from mine.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly as I leaned into Gabriella. We stayed in that position for a few minutes when I finally calmed down. " I guess we better go back in and see Kelsi." I said to Gabriella as she nodded her head slowly. We got up and walked back into the hospital, walking into the hall that Kelsi's room was in.

"Hey man, you ok?" Troy asked me, clapping me on the back.

"Yeah. I'm hanging in." I pushed forward a fake smile, trying to act like I was ok.

"Well we're all here for you. Whenever you need us." Chad said smiling at me. I smiled back, knowing all I had left to pray on was hope.

"Thank you. To all of you. You guys are the greatest friends I could ever ask for." I said smiling before I walked off to Kelsi's room. I stood infront of the door for a few seconds, gathering my thoughts and taking deep breaths.

I opened the door slowly, looking at her laying on the bed. I turned around, feeling the hot tears racing down my face as I shut the door quietly.

"J-Jason?" I was so happy to hear her voice again. My breath stopped half way up my throat, making me suck in air quickly. I turned around smiling at her.

"Hey babe." I whispered quietly, walking to her bedside. I looked at her, IV's attatched to her everywhere. "How are you feeling?" I asked, looking at her eyes. They weren't the usual hazel. They were red, almost like she had to much alcohol to drink.

"I-I'm real dizzy." She said slowly. I looked at her, trying to hold my sobs in.

"Your doing fine. Your going to be out of here in no time." I told her, pushing forth another fake smile.

"Jason. I'm scared." She admitted, tears welling in her red eyes. I sat on the edge of her bed, bringing her close to me.

"Hey. Don't be scared. I'm right here next to you. And you know I won't leave you. I'm not leaving." I whispered to her, trying to keep my voice calm. "I'm right here. Right here." All I could hear was Kelsi sobbing into my chest as I kept whispering sweet things into her ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'm really sorry." she whispered into my chest, barely audible for me to hear.

"K, don't say that. You know I would never blame you. This isn't your fault." I told her, lifting her chin up to me. The door opened quietly as the doctor walked in, ruining our moment of peace. "I'm going to go home and take a shower. I'll be back later. I promise." I told her, kissing her forehead lightly before walking out of the room.

I love this girl.

* * *

_**7:59 PM (Jason's POV)**_

I got home pretty quickly, racing upstairs to my bedroom as I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I had to write this note to Kelsi. If something like this ever happened again, I had to make sure she knew how I really felt. I sat down at my computer desk, beginning to write.

I wrote for a while until I felt the piece of paper held all of my feelings about the love of my life. I had to let her know how I felt. She deserved to know.

I raced into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and getting dressed. I needed to get back to the hospital. I have to see my love.

* * *

_**8:03 PM (Kelsi's POV)**_

Jason left to go home, and I really hope he gets back soon. I've been thinking about us a lot lately. I know I love him, I just don't think he knows how much. I love remembering our first kiss...

_"Thank you for coming with me tonight. I had an amazing time." Jason told me as we stood on my front porch. It was the middle of October, not to cold outside, but it was pretty chilly. I loved the smell of the fresh air, it was so relaxing. _

_"I'm glad you took me out. I had a lot of fun too." I said, getting a little nervous. I mean, yeah, I loved Jason, but we had only been going out for two weeks. I was nervous. We hadn't really had our 'first kiss'. I mean, he had kissed me on my forehead, and I had pecked him on the lips, but it wasn't a 'real kiss'. More of a 'I care about you' kind of kiss. _

_"I had a good time too." He said, grinning from ear to ear. I wanted to kiss him, but I just didn't want to out of nowhere. "Kelsi...Can I...Kiss you?" He asked slowly, smiling at me. _

_This was it. I couldn't screw up. _

_I nodded my head slowly, leaning in while he did to. Our lips connected in a smooth second, as we shared a sweet kiss. He pulled away slowly as I followed. _

_"I never knew you would be that good of a kisser." He whispered, smiling as our foreheads rested against eachothers. _

_"I never knew you would know how to kiss." I said laughing softly. "You better go. I don't want you getting in trouble with your dad. I don't want you to get yelled at." I whispered, kissing his forehead. _

_"Yeah. I'll call you tomorrow." He told me, kissing my lips again before. _

_" Call me when you get home." I said, being my caring self. _

_"You know I will. I love you. Always and Forever." He said before he walked off the front porch. _

_"You know I love you more!" I whispered before I walked inside. I leaned against the door, smiling brightly. _

I knew I was in love.

* * *

**Wow! I never thought I would get to the end of this chapter! It took so long! Ok. I seemed like everyone loved the first chapter, so I decided to continue with it! I love writing this fic! Ok. So you know what to do. Read and review! Thanks to all of my reviewers, and a special thanks to dancerlittle! Your an amazing helper! **

**Oh. The love of my life helped with this chapter too. Dancerlittle gave me the idea for the note, and my love helped me write the note out (which you'll get to read in the next chapter!) **

**Expect the next chapter tomorrow or Thursday! Most likely tomorrow! **

**Peace!**

**--Mandi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I was so happy that I've gotten two chapters up. I haven't gotten alot of reviews, but I'm hoping that will come with time. So..As I have asked before, reviews and feedback would be amazing! So, if you could, please please please review!! **

**To my love. I love you. With all my heart. 11-27-05.**

**Oh..by the way. I changed my username/member name. It is now ilovehimxo...**

**I thought of a nothing cool word! Erk. Isn't that cool? I was sitting at my desk the other night, I hit my knee on the side of it. I was like "ERKERS!" It was really funny! Ok. I'm done with the random thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: Still nothing. I don't think that is going to change. Unless I'm going to marry Zac Efron. Cause then I guess I would own Troy Bolton. Right? **

**Summary: My Prince. He's the one that that is always here for me when I need him. He's perfect. I would never want to change anything about him. Nothing. Nada. He is always right by myside. I wouldn't want him anywhere else. Right here. By me.**

* * *

_**January 26, 2009 11:09 AM (Kelsi's POV)**_

I barely remember anything that happened last night, but I do remember when Jason came back. He didn't stay for long, but I defintly remember it.

_"Knock, Knock." Jason said before he came into my hospital room. One of his hands was being held behind his back. I smiled at him, knowing that he brought me something. _

_"Leave it up to you to bring me something." I say smiling brightly. _

_"Well someone is feeling better!" He said, sitting down in the vacant chair next to my bed. "You feeling any better?" He asked, removing his hand from behind his back, revealing the dozen of beautiful red roses. I smiled at him as he handed them to me. _

_"They are beautiful. Thank you Jason." I said, tears coming to my eyes as I stared at him. _

_"I'm not going to stay long. You need sleep. I just wanted to drop of these flowers and this." He said, handing me an envelope. The next thing I knew, he was kissing my forehead, whispering he loved me, then walked out of the room. I sat there with the off white piece of paper in my hands, twidiling it between my thumbs. _

I sat up in the bed, opening the drawer that was next to me. I saw it. Sitting there. I picked it up. I knew I had already read it atleast ten or eleven times. I decided to read it again. I slide my finger under the lip, opening it slowly. I pulled the piece of blue paper out, opening it.

_To My Princess,_

_You getting sick has opened up my eyes. I have realized how much you mean to me, and how much you love me. That feeling is mutual. I love you so much, and you mean the world to me. If anything happened to you, I would be gone in an instant. I love you Kelsi Marie. I care for you so much. If it ever seems like I don't care, never doubt it, because I really do. I love you like there is no tomorrow. I have always loved you, and I always will. You have captured my heart, and you will have it forever. _

_I love you, Kelsi Marie. _

I smiled to myself as I read it numerous times. I don't know what I ever did to have someone like Jason in my life. I can't even start to think about what I did. I love him.

* * *

_**12:03 PM (Jason's POV)**_

Last night the hospital called me, telling me Kelsi wouldn't be realeased until tonight. I was planning on taking her out to lunch after she was released in the morning, but I decided to pack a lunch, and bring it to her. I packed her favorite, Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches, with chips and lemonade.

As I was driving to the hopsital, I stopped to pick up some fresh flowers. Roses. Kelsi's favorite. I walked into the hospital, carrying the bag with our lunch in it. I walked into Kelsi's room, smiling at her as she sat up in bed.

"Good morning princess." I said grinning at her. She smiled back at me, her gaze following to the bag in one of my hands, the flowers in the other. "These are for you." I said smiing at her, handing her the flowers.

"Thank you." She said softly, smiling at me. "You know I appreciate how much you have been doing for me." She told me, looking down at her hands. I sat down on the edge of the bed, taking her hands in mine, rubbing my thumbs over her knuckles softly.

"Kels, I love you. I would do anything for you." I whispered, lifting her chin up with my hands. "I love you. You know that, right?" I questioned.

She looked up at me, a slight smile on her face. "Of course I know that. I just don't want you having to wear yourself out for me." My girlfriend told me, looking down again.

"Kelsi. I will do anything. _Anything_, for you." I told her, emphazing the second anything. She smiled at me, leaning up and kissing my lips softly. I kissed her back, slowly sliding my tongue into her mouth. Our kiss lasted a few minutes before I pulled away, pulling at her bottom lip playfully.

"You really know how to make me happy. Don't you?" She asked me, smiling brightly.

"Of course I do. I'm your loving boyfriend." I said, tickling her sides softly.

I stayed at the hospital with Kelsi the rest of the day, going home and taking a shower before I came back to pick her up and take her home.

* * *

_**9:03 PM (Kelsi's POV. Kelsi's House) **_

"Ok. Easy. Go easy, Kels." Jason told me as we walked into my house. He shut the door behind us, helping me over to the couch. I smile at him as I layed down slowly. "You ok baby?"

"Yeah. I'm just really tired." I whispered as I closed my eyes slowly. I felt Jason kiss my forehead softly before getting up off of the couch. "Are you staying here tonight?" I asked, not opening my eyes.

"I wasn't planning on it. But if you would like me to, I will." he said as I nodded my head slowly. I felt him lay down next to me on the small couch, hugging me tight to him. I moved back a little bit, moving into his chest. I could feel his breath hitting my neck as I smiled lightly.

"Night Jase." I said quietly before shutting my eyes.

"Good night, my love." Jason whispered to me before I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**January 27, 2009 5:03 PM (Jason's POV. Kelsi's House)**_

I look to my left, seeing my girlfriend leaning against my shoulder as we watched Bridget Jones Diary, for the third time that day. I smiled at her as I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Kelsi looked up at me and started laughing.

"I'll be right back. Let me take this." I said as I got up off the couch, walking into the Neilson's kitchen. I took my phone out of my pocket. _Home, _was what was flashing across the screen.

I opened my phone slowly, putting it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"You better get your ass home right now." _My step father screamed into the phone. I had to hold the phone away from my ear, being afraid that he would bust my ear drum.

"I'll be home soon." I said smiling at Kelsi who was waving me to come back to the couch. 'I'm getting cold', she mouthed to me, making me laugh.

_"No. You'll be home right now!" _He yelled before hangign the phone up quickly. My eyes widened. I knew what was coming. I walked back over to the couch, sitting next to Kelsi.

"Babe. I have to get home. My step dad wants me home like right now." I told her, my hands on top of hers. She looked at me, using those puppy dog eyes again. "I don't want to get into any trouble with him." I said. _More like get my ass beaten. _I thought to myself.

"Ok. But will you call me later on tonight?" She asked me, smiling.

"You betcha." I said before standing up. I leaned back over, kissing her forehead lightly before she moved her head, causing me to kiss her lips. I kissed her lips lightly, pulling away as I heard her sister standing over us, clearing her throat. I smiled at her sister before I walked out of the house, blowing Kelsi a kiss.

* * *

_**11:15 PM (Jason's POV) **_

I limped over to my bed as I could feel the blood coming from my lip. I licked my lips, the stinging and burning piercing me like a bullet. I finally reached my bed, collapsing into the soft matress. It felt so much better than hard wood and tile floors. I decided to get up and try to walk into the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom, leaning against the counter. I looked at myself in the mirror. _Wow. My lip is split in half and bleeding. My nose. It's just got blood everywhere. _I thought to myself.

I felt a twinge of pain in my chest as I bent over the sink. "Oh god." I said to myself as I lifted my shirt up. I almost gaged at the bruise that was already covering most of my stomach. I jumped when I felt the vibrating in my pocket. I dug my phone out as I looked at the screen, an instant smile coming across my lips.

"Hello my beautiful." I said, trying to not show the pain in my voice.

_"Hey. Why didn't you call me earlier? I thought you said you would call?" _Kelsi said. I could tell she was aggitated with me.

"I'm sorry babe. Me and my step dad had to go out to the store, and then we picked my sister up." I told her. I hated having to lie to the love of my life, but I didn't want her worrying about me.

_"Oh, it's ok. I didn't know where you were. I was getting worried about you." _She said. I could tell she was smiling.

"I'm still here. Nothing to worry about." I said as laughing lightly. I smiled, feeling like my lip was being cut again, as I stopped smiling. It was silent for a few minutes, as I looked around my bedroom.

"What are you doing tomorrow? Anything?" I asked her, smiling as my eyes reached a picture of me and her. I smiled again, not caring if I was in pain when I did.

_"I was going to ask my very hot boyfriend if he wanted to come over, but I haven't talked to him lately. Do you know how I could get ahold of him?" _She said as I laughed silently.

"I don't know. But I'm sure I could take his place." I said as we both started laughing. We laughed for a few minutes before I heard her starting to yawn. "Tired baby?" I asked, my voice calm and soothing.

_"Mhmm.." _She mumbled as I heard he yawn again. I laughed to myself silently before thinking of a way to put her to sleep.

_"A hundred days had made me older since the last ime that I saw your pretty face ; A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same.But all the miles had separate; They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face." _I started to sing as I could hear her breathing evening out.

_"I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind; I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams; and tonight it's only you and me." _

I could hear her snoring lightly as I smiled to myself. I looked around my room, not wanting to hang the phone up. My eyes glanced over to the clock, _11:58_.

"I'm gonna go baby." I whispered into my phone. "I'll call you tomorrow. I love you." I said quietly before I hung up. I got up off of my bed, walking back into the bathroom. I grabbed my tooth brush and looked in the mirror.

"Oh shit. How am I going to cover this up?" I asked myself as I put my finger to my lip, tensing up at the pain. "Oh boy."

* * *

_**January 28. 2009 10:43 AM (Kelsi's POV)**_

_I woke up pretty early, but I decided not to wake Jason up by calling him that early. It's pretty late now so I guess I'll call him. _I thought to myself as I reached onto my desk for my cell phone. I pushed the '2' on my cell pad, that being the speed dial for Jason. It rang a few times before he picked up.

_"Hello?" _Jason answered his phone, I could tell he just woke up.

"Hey baby.Just wake up?" I asked him, smiling to myself. I could hear him yawning into his phone.

_"Yeah, I did." _He said as I laughed silently.

"Was it ok if I came over later?" I ask him, wanting to see him so bad.

_"Um. I can't today baby. I have a lot of things to do." _He told me as the smile on my face disappeared in a split second.

"Oh, ok. That's ok." I said as I looked around my room. "Well I better let you get going. I love you." I said before waiting for his response.

_"I love you too. I'll call you later." _He said before hanging up the phone.

I looked around the room, looking for my car keys. I walked into my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a hoodie. I undressed quickly, pulling my jeans and hoodie on. I slipped my feet into my Nike's and grabbed my purse and my cell phone. I ran downstairs and wrote a note to Izzy, explaining where I was going and that I would be home later.

I walked outside into the chill air, walking to the garage and getting in my chevy malibu.

"Jason, please be ok." I whispered to no one as I started my car, driving towards his house.

* * *

**OMG. Will Jason be ok? I hope so! Ha! Only I know if Jason will be ok or not. But, all I can say, is...Ha! Yeah. I'm not telling you! Ok. I thought this chapter was pretty good! It took me awhile to type. I'm sorry. I fell ill a few days ago and had to make a trip to the ER. So I hope you all forgive me. **

**Oh! Thanks to Dancerlittle for helping me!!! Your amazing! And my love for helping me write the letter which is in this chapter! **

**I don't know when chapter four will be up...Maybe tomorrow. But probably more like Wednesday. I promise it will be up by Friday! I'm not that evil! **

**Please continue R&Ring. I need my reviews!**

**Mwah! Love ya!**

**--Mandi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, well, well...I'm backkk!!! Yay me! I know that I promised that I would have this chapter up by Wednesday, and that it is Saturday...But I've had alot going on lately. Please review. I have only gotten 5 reviews for 3 chapters..That makes me sad.. So please please please review. It doesn't take that long. Please! **

**Oh! Yesterday was my birthday and Monday was my anniversary to the love of my life! 2 years! Whoo-hoo! So..I've had alot of stuff going on! **

**New word! I thought of another one! RizzleFizzleBizzle...Ok, yes I know, its extremly random, but I love my crazy words! My boyfriend was reading all of them the other day and couldnt stop laughing at me! **

**Ok. Now on with the new chapter!!! Thanks to Dancerlittle for the amazing idea that I'm using in this chapter! **

**Summary: My Prince. He's the one that is always here for me when I need him. He's perfect. I would never want to change anything about him. Nothing.Nada. He is always right by myside. I wouldn't want him anywhere else. Right here. By me. **

* * *

_**January 28, 2009 11:01 AM (Kelsi's POV) **_

I'm on my way over to Jason's house. He hasn't been himself lately, never being able to hang out. I wish he would just tell me what is happeneing, but I think I have an idea of my own. I think he's cheating on me.

* * *

_**(Jason's POV)**_

I hung up with Kelsi as I went downstairs and into the kitchen, empty beer bottles on the counter and in the sink. The smile that my face was carrying instantly dropped off of my face. My eyes danced around the room as I looked from bottle to bottle. I heard steps behind me, looking up and seeing my dad. I took a deep breath as he came towards me.

"Dad stop."

"Hello Jason." He said as I his fist collided with my jaw as sharp pains ran through my jaw._**

* * *

**__**(Kelsi's POV) **_

_I knew that the doctor told me I wasnt allowed to start driving until I was out of the hospital for 3 days, but honestly, I don't care what he told me. I'm not going to listen. _I told myself as I stepped out of my car, shutting the door quietly. I walked across the Cross' front yard, stepping onto the stone path that lead to the front door.

I lifted my hand to knock when I heard yelling coming from inside. Out of instinct, I knew it was Jason. I could hear his voice. I pressed my ear against the door, seeing if I could hear anything.

"Dad, stop it. You can't do this to us anymore.You need help, dad. " I heard Jason yelling out in fear.

I heard Cameron, Jason's little sister, crying out. I straightened up, looking through the window that was next to the door. I saw David holding a glass vase above his head, looking like he was getting ready to throw it. I thought of knocking on the door to stop this torture.

I went back over to the door and heard a faint scream and a loud crashing. I began to knock on the door rapidly. No one answered so I used my key that Jason had given me when we started dating. I opened the door quickly, not prepared for the sight I saw infront of me.

"JASON!" I screamed as I ran over to him, as he lied on the floor, blooding streaming out of a gash in his forehead. I fell next to him on the ground, pushing my fingers to his neck, still feeling a pulse. I looked up and saw David holding the bottle over my head. My eyes went wide when I saw him bring his arm back.

"David Don't!" I heard Cameron plead with her stepfather. I glanced over at her and saw her fear.

"You little tramp always butting into our business. Why couldn't you just stay where you belong? I guess Jason's pretty girl is going to be back in the hospital right at his side. What are the cops going to say when they see the two of you passed out with no one else home?" David asked looking at me.

I feared for my life and looked over at Cameron. She had fear in her eyes and I wished I could take all that pain away. I smiled a little smile in her direction before turning and facing David. He still had the bottle above his head as I got ready for the blow I knew would come.

"DAVID CROSS! PUT THE BOTTLE DOWN THIS INSTANCE!" We heard the loud voice coming from outside.I watched David's face turn red before going into a rage. Cameron scrieked before running into the dining room, leaving me and Jason on the floor in the kitchen.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! LEAVE THEM ALONE AND COME OUTSIDE OR WE'LL BE FORCED TO COME INSIDE!" the police yelled before David flipped.

"Damn my wife for calling them. It looks like there's nothing you can do now, sweet girl!" David said looking at me.

"Leave me the hell alone!" I said looking up at the stepfather of my boyfriend.I looked down at Jason's body and it made me gag. There was steadily more blood coming from his gash. I grabbed the dish towel and pressed it to the gash. I heard the doors being thrown open and ducked to cover my head as well as Jason.

"FREEZE! You're under arrest!" The police screamed while I focused on keeping Jason safe.

"MISS! The EMT are going to take him now. What's his name?" The police officer asked coming over to my side.

"Jason. His name is Jason." I said shook up and worried about my boyfriend.

"Miss we're going to take him to the hospital. Would you like to ride along with him?" The EMT asked me as i nodded my head.

"Yeah but I have to get something first." I said walking into the dining room and dropping to my knees."Cameron it's all right. They've got him." I said before watching Cameron come out of her hiding place and scrambled into my arms.

"It's all right." I said running my hand up and down her back.

"Where's Jason?" She asked her voice muffled by tears and fear.

"The EMTs are taking care of him. Come on; we've got to go to the hospital." I said standing up with her still in my arms.

"I'm scared Kels." She said her voice still scared.

"I am too but he'll be all right." I said trying to convince both of us.

We walked silently out of the house and got into the back of the ambulance. I saw the men working on Jason and I just squeezed Cameron's hand for comfort.

* * *

_**2:45 (Kelsi's POV)**_

I sat with Cameron in the waiting room just hoping the doctors would come out with good news. Cameron laid her head on my shoulder as we held hands hoping for good news.

"Kelsi! We came as fast as we could." Taylor said running into the waiting room.

"Thank you so much for coming. I didn't know who else to call." I said looking at the four people who stood in front of me.

"It's not a problem. How is he?" Troy asked worried about their friend.

I looked up at him before speaking. "The doctors are still working on him. They haven't told me anything." I said still thinking about the gash on his forehead.

"Come here Kels." Troy said holding his arms open.I walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried silently. He just hugged me while I let my frustration out.

"I'm sorry." I said pulling back and looking at him.

"Kelsi you don't have to be sorry. You're worried about your best friend." Gabi said coming over and giving me a hug.I smile at the irony of the situation. Little did they know, Jason and I were actually together.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. We're glad to be here for you. You and Jason are part of our gang of friends, we love you guys." Taylor told me smiling as her and Chad's hands were connected tightly.

"I love all of you." I said as Troy brought me back into a tight hug.

I walked back to sit next to Cameron before I felt Gabi and Taylor's eyes on me. I caught their eyes before we broke out into giggles.

"What?" I asked looking at the two of them.

"Well we haven't seen you or Jason in a couple of days and wondered if something had happened?" Gabi said being vague as possible.

"Just spit out what you're trying to ask." I said looking between Gabi and Taylor.

"Kelsi don't take this the wrong way but is there something go on between you and Jason?" Taylor asked looking over at my nervously.

I just laughed at how the two of them were acting. I played with Jason's ring he had given me when he asked to be my boyfriend. Both girls noticed my twirling and gasped at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked looking between me and the two girls.

"They're together." Gabi said looking over at me with a grin.

"Who's together?" Troy asked confused at the situation.

"Kelsi and Jason lunk head basketball dude." Taylor muttered as I laughed along with Gabi.

All four of my friends looked at me as I just looked down at my ring, twisting it around nervously. I started to think about all me and Jason had been through, as friends also. Tears welled up in my eyes as I let out a loud sob, leaning over in the hospital chair. The tears poured down as I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. I knew it was either Chad or Troy, but I didn't even bother to look up. I kept crying as I couldn't believe I was loosing the love of my life.

I finally looked up, seeing Chad and Troy kneeling down in front of me. I smiled lightly, but then the fear in me took over. I looked around the room nervously, just wanting Jason to walk out into the waiting room and pick me up in his arms.

"Kels. He'll be fine. You wont lose him. Not this time." Troy told me as I looked at him. I could feel more hot tears gather in my eyes as they slowly swept down my face.

I bowed my head as I clenched my eyes shut, hoping that the tears would just stop. "He can't leave me. He just can't." I whispered to no one in particular.

"He's not going to leave you, Kelsi. He's going to be just fine." Troy said looking at me.

I just nodded my head and looked sadly. I saw the double doors opened and a lady in a white lab coat looked directly at me. I felt my breath catch in my throat as she came closer.

"Kelsi Nielson." The lady said walking closer. I stood up and walked over to her. She smiled at me.**

* * *

****Ohemgee!!!! Oh goodness. A cliffy. Don't you just love them? I know I love being evil like that! Oh wow. This was a tough chapter to write. If Deidre (Dancerlittle) wouldn't have helped me, I would have died! Alright. So please review! The quicker you review, the quicker I update. **

**Expect the next chapter on Wednesday or Thursday. Maybe sooner! **

**Thank you so much Deidre! I love you! **

**Please continue R&Ring! Reviews are like food to me. I need them!! **

**Mwah! Love all of you!**

**--Mandy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! Wow. I feel like I have no time to update anymore, but don't worry, I'm finding time! Ah. Lets see...Hmm...I haven't really been doing anything lately. Ok..So on with this.**

**Ah! You know what. I don't know. Ha! I love doing that. I bet I got your mind thinking. **

**Ok. New word of the chapter! I have a really cool one. Are you ready?...**

**Flauccinauccihilipilification. Wow! Thats a long word! Ok. I have no what that means..Ha! I put it and I don't even know what the word means! Wow. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did. Ha. If I did own something, I wouldn't be writing fics. **

**Summary: My Prince. He's the one that is always here for me when I need him. He's perfect. I would never want to change anything about him. Nothing. Nada. He is always right by myside. I wouldn't want him anywhere else . Right here. By me.**

* * *

_**January 28, 2009 3:00 PM (Kelsi's POV)**_

"Kelsi Nielson." The doctor said stepping closer to me.

"I'm Kelsi. How's Jason?" I asked fearing the worse possible outcome.

"He's resting comfortable in a room. We had to stitch up his wound. He's sedated lightly and should be just fine." The doctor told me smiling.

"Can I see him?" I asked as she looked at me then our friends.

"He's asking for you and someone name Cameron." The doctor told me.

"That's his sister." I said as she nodded.

"Then yes you two may see him. His room number is 1498." The doctor told us. I smiled at the doctor as she walked away from me, leaving me standing there with Cameron attatched to my hand. I looked back at my friends, smiling slowly.

"Kels. You go see him first. We'll come in later." Troy told me as I nodded. I stood there for a few seconds. Cameron started pulling on my hand before I snapped out of my state.

"Come on Kelsi. Let's go see my brother." She said before she started pulling me in the direction of his room. We finally got to close to the end of the blunt, white hallway. There it was, 1498. I started to get nervous and shaky.

"It's now or never." Cameron told me as I smiled at her.

"I guess your right. Lets go."

I opened the door slowly, hearing the beeping of machines. _These doors must be sound proof, because I didn't hear anything when we were in the hallway. _I told myself as I shook my head, getting the thoughts out of my head. I looked over at Jason sleeping in the bed, covered with white sheets.

"Kelsi. Is he dead?" Cameron asked me, fear in her eyes. I smiled at her as she looked up at me, ultimatly confused.

"No, Cam. He isn't dead. He's just sleeping." I whispered to her, leading her over to the edge of the bed. I looked at Jason, having to purse my lips together to stop from letting a sob out. I take a deep breathe, laying my hand on top of Jason's.

"Jase? Can you hear me?" I whispered lightly, sitting down in the vacant chair next to his bed. I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles as I was hoping he would just open his eyes so I knew he was ok. "Jase?" I whispered again. I squeezed his hand lightly, hoping that he would squeeze mine back. I kept my eyes on him, then looking away and at Cameron, who look frightened to be in the room.

"Cam. You ok?" I asked, leaning down next to her. She shook her head before bursting out in tears. I brought her into me, wrapping my arms our her. "Whats wrong?" I asked, pulling away from her for a second.

"Is my brother dead?" She asked me. I open my mouth to speak when I feel a hand lay softly on my shoulder.

"I'm still here, Cams." Jason whispers as I spring up standing next to his bed. I stare at him, it not really registering in my head. "Kels. It's ok. I'm here."

I shook my head, not believing it. "You can't say that. I thought you were going to leave me." Tears welling back up in my eyes. "I was so scared." I told him as I sat down in the chair slowly. Cameron gave me a look that said 'I'll be back in a little bit' and then she left the room.

"Kelsi. I was here. You weren't going to lose me. Not now, not ever." Jason said, rubbing his thumb over my hand. "I promise. I'm fine. I'm still here."

I heard a small knock on the door, seeing a short, brunette nurse come in. "Hey Jason!" She said happily, walking over to the other side of the bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she couldn't stop smiling. I looked over at Jason, the smile on his face priceless.

"Hi Katie.I'm in pain. My head hurts." Jason said shortly. She smiled down at him, lifting his head up shortly, unwrapping the bandage from around his head.

"Oh. You'll be in pain for a few days. But I hope my favorite boy toy gets better." She said, laying a kiss on his forehead. I tried to hide my jelousy. _She just kissed my boyfriend. Uh! _I thought that to myself, not daring to say it. I looked at the gash on Jason's head, almost gaging myself. She re-bandaged it, pushing some more morphine into his IV, and then she left the room. I got up and sat on the edge of his bed, smiling at him.

"Boy toy?" I asked him, a smirk on my face.

"Kelsi. You know she was just kidding." He told me, smiling as he did so. I rolled my eyes as I looked away from him, knowing that I shouldn't get upset, but I did anyways. Jason put his hand under mind, bringing it to his lips and kissing it lightly. "I love you." He whispered to me before I turned back to him. He patted the spot next to him and scooted over in his bed a little bit. He pulled me next to him slowly as I layed down, resting my head right next to his.

"I love you Jason." I whispered to him, kissing his nose softly.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. How did you know it happened?" Jason asked me, kissing my lips softly. I shut my eyes, knowing that the tears were coming any second now. "Kels. Are you ok?" I heard him ask me as I nodded my head slowly.

"I was at your house when it happened. When your dad hit you." I told him, my eyes still closed. I heard him sigh heavily before rubbing his hand through my head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to have to see that."

"Why didn't you tell me, Jason? I could have helped you. You know I would have." I told him as a few tears escaped my eyes. He put his hand to my cheek, rubbing it softly, catching the tears with his thumb.

"I was scared to tell you. I don't know why, but I was."

I looked at Jason before I propped myself up with my arm. "You never have to be scared to tell me anything. I'll always be here for you. I promise."

"I know Kelsi, and I love you." He told me as I kissed his lips lightly. I leaned into kiss him again, when the door to the room burst open. As our four friend came into the room, everything got quiet. I bit my bottom lip as I could hear all four of them breath in deeply.

"We'll give you guys a few minutes." They said before they closed the door.

Jason just looked at me as I started to laugh out of control.

"They found out today, but I guess they forgot." I told him as he started laughing. He stopped laughing all of sudden, putting his hand to his head. "Jase? Whats wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on his other hand.

"It's nothing. Just my head. I think it's time for my medicine."

"You want me to go get the nurse?" I asked him as I heard his breathing get uneasy. He shook his head. "Jase. Your scaring me." I said as his breathing got shaky, his hole body starting to shake.

"Jason! No!" I shouted as his heart monitor when racing. "I need a nurse!" I screamed at the top of my lungs when I started punching the call button.

"HELP! I NEED A NURSE!" I screamed as Troy and Chad rushed in as a couple of nurses also.

* * *

_**6:48 PM (Kelsi's POV) **_

I looked at the clock again, 6:48. _Wait. It was 6:47 like an hour ago. I haven't heard of any news from the doctors. I'm starting to get really worried. He promised me he wasn't going anywhere. Troy and Chad are still here. They drove the girls home to get a shower and then when Taylor and Gabi come back, Troy and Chad are going home. I have the best friends. _

"Kels? Kels?" Troy said, trying to get my attention. "KELS!" He finally shouted at me as I jumped up out of the hospital chair.

"Huh?" I asked, not aware of what was going on. I looked up at Troy, no expression on his face. "Is Jason ok? Where is he?" I asked standing up.

"Kels. Jason isn't doing to good." Troy told me. I looked at him, wanting him to take those words back.

"No. He is doing good. He was doing fine earlier. You have to stop this Troy." I said, my voice getting louder. He wrapped his arms around me, bringing me close to him.

"Kelsi. Jason's going to be fine." He told me. I pulled away quickly.

"You don't know that Troy! Thats what you said earlier!" I screamed at him. He tried to get me back into his embrace. I pulled away and broke down, hitting my fists against his chest. "No. He has to be ok. He has to be!" I continued to scream. I continued to fight against Troy, trying to get out of his grip. I just gave up, I collapsed in his arms as we slid down the hallway wall. He had me inbetween his legs as he just whispered things into my ear.

Troy pulled away from me, looking into my eyes. "I promise Kels, he'll be ok." I looked at him, shaking my head lightly. I leaned back into his chest, crying once again. I heard a door open then footsteps leading to Troy and I.

"Um...Jason Cross?" I looked up at the petite women in the white lab coat.

"I'm his girlfriend." I said as Troy stood up, helping me up.

"I'm Jason's doctor, Dr.Hoiles." She said as I shook her hand lightly.

"Is Jase going to be ok?" I asked her, using his nickname that I use a lot.

"I've got good and bad news...I'll tell you the good first." She told me as Troy grabbed my hand lightly. "We got everything undercontrol with Jason...But we had to put him in a medical indused coma." She told me, looking at me for a reaction.

"Why? Why couldn't you just leave him out of that?" I asked, getting upset at the doctor.

"It wasn't our choice, Ms. Nielson." She told me, backing up a few steps. Her beeper went off, she smiled at us and walked off.

I turned to Troy. I must have had something look wrong with me, because the last thing I remember is the black lights.

* * *

**Wow. What an exciting chapter. Don't you think? What will happen to Jason and Kelsi? I don't know. You have to review! I need some reviews! Pretty Please!!! I would like to thank Dancerlittle (Deidre) and KelsiLovesLucas (Kelsi) for their help with this chapter. I love both of you! **

**Expect the next chapter on Wednesday..Maybe sooner! **

**Please continue R&Ring! I love getting the reviews!!**

**Mwah! Love you all!**

**--Mandy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok. I'm back. I guess you all persuaded me to write another chapter, I hope this doesn't have to be the last chapter I write for this fic, but it's all up to you. So, if you review, then I might just write another chapter. If you don't, I guess it's bye-bye. Ok. So please review. I need some!**

**No new word for this chapter. I couldn't really think of a new word. I'm sorry. but I guess I have a new phrase. All props go to my friend Cami for this one. "Your a stud." **

**Ok. So I basically love this phrase. I use it al of the time. So I thank Cami for getting me hooked onto it. **

**Disclaimer: Still nothing. I'm pretty sure it isn't changing anytime soon. Maybe unless I meet Zac Efron, then it might change once we get married. **

**Summary: My Prince. He's the one that is always here for me when I need him. He's perfect. I would never want to change anything about him. Nothing. Nada. He is always right by myside. I woudln't want him anywhere else. Right here. By me. **

* * *

_**January 29, 2009 12:21 PM (Kelsi's POV) **_

I blinked a couple of times before my eyes adjusted to the brightly lit room. I heard voices around me but couldn't figure out who was there.

"Kelsi? Babe open your eyes," I heard my boyfriend's voice urge me.

"What - what happened?" I asked, my voice weak for some reason or another.

"You fainted, Kels. The doctor wants to keep you here for observations. I'm here," Jason soothed as my head snapped to the direction his voice was coming from.

I looked at him, seeing him sitting up in the bed on the other side of the room. He glanced back at me, smiling, but I wasn't sure why.. I just smiled lightly back at him, not remembering much.

Jason stood up and strode over to my bed. He sat down on the side, putting his hand softly against my forehead. "Babe, you're burning up. You feel okay?" he asked me, a worried look draping across his face. "Lemme go get a nurse," he suggested, getting ready to take a step away from the bedside. His hand was still on the bed as I put mine on top of his.

"I'm okay. Really Jason, I'm okay," I assured him, realizing that my hand was shaking on top of his. He looked back at me, the same concerned look on his face.

"I'm going to get someone," he said as he tore out of the room. He returned moments later with a doctor in tow. I started to violently shake as I saw two nurses enter behind them, a needle in the one of the nurse's hands. I looked from Jason, to the 'needle-nurse', back to Jason and to the doctor. I felt my world closing in on me as I tried to keep my eyes open.

"Kelsi! Kelsi! Can you hear me?" I heard Jason's frantic voice cry out before darkness swallowed me.

* * *

_**January 30, 2009 3:03 AM (Kelsi's POV) **_

I struggled to open my eyes, struggling as if I was trying to lift weights off them. I finally managed to peel them open, glancing around in the darkness. I heard a faint beeping.

"Where am I?" I whispered to myself, as I continued to look around. I looked to my right and heard something. I started to tense up as I listened footsteps coming towards me.

"Kels?" the voice whispered to me. It was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who's voice it was. I started to tremble as the silhoutte put their hand on my shoulder.

"Please don't hurt me!" I cried out, backing away to the top of my hospital bed. I started to sob when I felt the person embrace me in their arms.

"Babe, it's just me, calm down," the male voice whispered into my ear. I instantly remembered the voice. Jason. He reached up and flicked the switch on the lamp next to my bed. "Look. It's just me," he said softly, lifting my chin up.

"J-Jason. What happened? Where am I?" I asked him, looking around the blunt, white room.

He looked at me, an anxoius expression on his face.

"Jason?" I said again, looking at him.

"Kels. You don't remember what happened?" he asked me slowly. I could tell he was being serious, even though I hoped this was some kind of stupid and dumb prank.

I looked at him, tears quickly welling in my eyes. "Jason? What happened?" I questioned softly before breaking down. He rocked me back and forth in his arms, as he whispered reassurances into my ear. "Why am I here?" I asked him as I began to calm down.

"You're in the hospital, Kels," he said pausing and looking at me. "Do you remember anything?"

I shook my head heavily. I closed my eyes, hoping that I could at least remember a little bit. I felt the tears rush to my eyes again as Jason rocked me from side to side.

"I promise you Kels, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to help you to remember. I hate my stepfather for ever laying a hand on you," I heard Jason whisper, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Jase?" I said, looking up at him with fear in my eyes.

"What baby?" Jason asked looking down at me with love and care refleting from his eyes to mine.

"I'm scared," I breathed, as more tears rushed down my cheeks.

"I know; I am too. But I'm going to be by your side. I'm not going anywhere," Jason promisted as I nodded my head. We stayed there for a while, letting the silence overcome us. He still had his arms wrapped around me as he moved us down into the bed. I tensed up, but tried to calm myself down quickly. To say the least, it didn't work.

"Kels. You're fine. I'm just laying you down, babe. It's fine," he told me as he continued to move down the bed. He stopped, his arms still wrapped firmly around me. I layed my head against his chest as I could feel his fingers dancing around softly on my back. I opened my eyes, looking at the amazing person that I've had the fortune to cross paths with.

"Jase. I'm really scared. Why did this happen?" I whispered, my voice filled with terror, feeling the salty tears fill my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. I heard Jason breathe in and sigh dejectedly. "I'm sorry," I said, scolding myself for bringing the matter up again.

He turned his body to face me, looking me directly in the eyes. He layed his hands on top of mine, kissing them softly. "It's not your fault. Don't appologize for what that ass did to us. Your going to be out of here soon; we both will be."

We lay in eachothers arms, contentedly; all the exhaustion of the past couple of days added up quickly, and we soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**February 2, 2009 3:34 PM (Jason's POV) **_

"Easy. Be careful. Don't rush it," I told Kelsi, supporting her by holding her waist firmly with my hands. We walked slowly, reaching the front porch as she stopped in front of me.

"Jase, I don't think I can walk any further," she announced, and I spied the exhaustion in her voice. I bent down, sliding my arm under her legs, and my other arm around her back. I lifted her up bridal style, walking up the stairs, opening the door and into the house.

The Nielson house wasn't the smallest house in the world; on the contrary, is was fairly big. With five bedrooms, and fourth bathrooms, they could have had a few more children to fill it with.

We walked into the house as I shut the door behind us. I walked Kelsi over to the couch, setting her down slowly. She still had a pretty tight grip on my shirt. I tried to wrench them off.

"Kels, you're okay, you're home now," I eased, staring into her brown orbs. I kept staring, not letting her look away. "I love you," I whispered, leaning into her slowly. I kissed her lips softly, bringing my hands up to cup her face. She tugged at my shirt, wanting me to be with her. I pressed myself into her, laying down next to her. I pulled away from her slowly, smiling. She smiled back at me, letting go of my shirt slowly.

"I love you too." She beamed, leaning into me.

I loved how we can be like this. Just in eachother's arms, all wrapped up. I have her. I don't need anyone else in the world. As long as I have Kelsi, my girlfriend, my princess, my love. I wouldn't ever need anything else. Just the love that I have for her is enough. I looked down at her, smiling as her eyes were closed. She has had a hard few days, she needed the sleep.

I unwrapped my arms around from her small form, standing up slowly. I walked into the Nielson's kitchen, opened the fridge and found myself a bottle of water. I walked over to the kitchen table sitting down and relaxing for a few minutes. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked up and saw Kelsi.

"Hey. Feeling better?" I inquired as she continued to walk towards me. Kelsi sat down in my lap, leaning her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her loosely, feeling her breathe against my neck. I smiled as she sat in my arms, her head in the groove of my shoulder.

We must have fallen asleep for a while, because when I woke up, we were both still in the wooden seat, Kelsi was still in my arms, and it was pitch black outside. I stretched my arms out, accidently waking Kelsi in the process. She looked around, looking confused as she did so.

"Babe," I whispered lightly. She jumped a little bit. I guess she didn't know that she was sitting on my lap.

"Jason?" She asked, standing up slowly. I smiled at her, standing up as well. I walked over to the sink, turning the light on. She squinted her eyes, looking at me.

"Hey, you. Did you sleep good?" I asked, walking over to her. I wrapped my arms around her as she leaned against me. I could tell she was still very tired. I looked down at Kelsi, kissing the top of her head lightly.

"Are you going to come upstairs with me?" Kelsi asked me, her voice low, like a whisper. I could tell by how she was standing she was tired. I had to keep her from swaying.

"Yeah. I'll come up with you. You think you can make it up the stairs?" I asked her, laughing. She glared at me as she walked a few feet away from me. I stood where I was, seeing if she could make it up by herself. She stopped walking halfway there, standing still as she started to sway. I lept towards her, catching her as she fell back a litte bit.

"I gotcha," I assured her as I laughed. I put my hands on her hips gently, guiding her up the stairs.

We slowly made our way up the stairs, my hands still on her hips as we got to her room. I walked her over to the bed, helping her to sit down before I went and shut the door, turning the light on so as to soothe Kelsi.

We layed down on the bed, as I slowly ran my fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes, her hands gently resting on my chest. I smiled at her before I reached up, turning the lamp light off, as we both drifted into a peaceful sleep

* * *

**Omg! What did you think? I decided to leave the chapter off nice and peacefully. So...I really need some reviews for this chapter. And if you have any ideas, PM them to me, and I will always give you credit for the idea! So thank you for R&Ring and please continue to! **

**I would like to thank MadiWillow for being my beta for this chapter! Your amazing! **

**Please continue R&Ring for me! **

**Love ya Bunches!**

**--Mandy**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so happy that everyone enjoyed the last chapter! I hope I can get some more reviews in the upcomming chapters. I don't know what it is, I'm not sure if I'm loosing readers, or what. But, I'm going to continue it. There will probably fall out to be about fifteen chapters, but I'm planning on making a sequel. But you will learn the sequel info when I'm done with this one. **

**I would like to thank my betas, MadiWillow (Madi) and Dancerlittle (Deidre). They both help me tremendously with all of my chapters! So thanks to both of you! I love both of you! **

**No new word. I haven't really thought of one recently. I've been dealing with alot, but I haven't thought of one. But...Even though Cam claims that she is the number one stud, I still think I am. **

**Disclaimer: Arrgg! Nothing! Nada! I have nothing to do with High School Musical. I don't own the characters or any of the music that I use, but I do own the plot...Which is not worth much. **

**Summary: My Prince. He's the one that is always here for me when I need him. He's perfect. I would never want to change anything about him. Nothing. Nada. He is always right by myside. I wouldn't want him anywhere else. Right here. By me. **

* * *

_**Saturday February 3, 2009 7:28 AM (Jason's POV) **_

I woke up slowly, opening my eyes as slow as possible. I saw Kelsi laying next to me, assumed to still be sleeping. I watched her face, her eyes closed, mouth slightly open. I chuckled to myself as I watched her twitch a little bit. I clasped my hand over my mouth, trying to keep my laughs inside. A laugh escaped my mouth as I watched her eyes open slowly, revealing the brown orbs that I always lose myself in. I smiled softly at her, laughing slightly as she started to yawn.

"Good morning, Princess." I whispered, kissing her lips lightly. I snuggled closer to her, kissing her lips, down to her jaw, sucking softly a long her jaw as it lead to her ear. Her weak spot. I kissed her ear lobe softly, pulling on it gently. Kelsi giggled lightly, moving her hands around on my chest.

"Ah. I wonder if we are alone..."I whispered to her as I winked. She giggled as she stopped all of a sudden, a blank look coming over her face.

"What's wrong, Kels?" I asked her as she looked towards her bedroom door. She looked back at me, a terrified look on her face. I looked at the door, the door knob jingled quickly. "Oh shit." I said quietly, jumping out of Kelsi's bed. My shirt was off as I franticly looked around the room for it. I spotted it on the floor as I pulled it on quickly.

The door opened quickly, revealing Mr. and Mrs. Nielson standing there, a shocked look on both of their faces.

"KELSI MARIE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Katherine, Kelsi's mom screamed loudly.

"Mom, dad. It isn't what it looks like. I promise." Kelsi swore to her parents, trying to convince them.

David rubbed his hand over his face slowly, sighing heavily. "Kelsi, down in the kitchen. Jason, if you could please leave." He said, looking at neither of us.

I nodded my head slowly, glancing over at Kelsi as she looked ready to burst into tears. I slipped my feet into my nikes before walking past David and Katherine. I looked back at Kelsi and smiled softly, hoping she would too. She just looked at me as I could read every emotion that was running across her mind. She looked upset, pissed, angry, and then there was another emotion that I new was true. She loved me, and I love her back with all my soul.

I walked out of her house slowly, down the stone-cobbled path to my car. I looked back, knowing that her parents were already yelling at her. I said a soft prayer for her, before getting in my car and driving off.

* * *

_**(Kelsi's POV)**_

I walked downstairs with my parents behind me. I knew what I had coming, but if they would let me talk, they would know the reason why they say Jason and me in my bed this morning. We were both clothed though, its not like anything happened.

"Kelsi. Sit down." My dad said quietly, not looking at me, but at my mom.

"Dad. It wasn't what it-" I was cut off when my dad held up his hand. I looked at him, knowing the tears were going to come soon.

"Kelsi. Me and your mother have come to a decision.We don't want you to see Jason anymore. It seems like a lot of things have happened when you have been with him. Like his dad; what if you were killed?"

I looked at my parents with shock. I never thought they would take the person that means the most to me, away from me. The tears started rolling down my face as I started to wipe them away. My dad stepped towards me when I flew up out of my chair.

"Don't touch me." I said through clenched teeth. "I never, NEVER, want to speak to either of you ever again!" I screamed as the tears quickly fell down my face. I stormed out of the kitchen, running out of the house.

I knew my feet would know where to take me. I ran as fast as I could until I got to his house. I had never ran that fast in my life. His car was in the driveway, so that was a good thing. I ran up the front porch steps, collapsing against the front door as I hit my hand hard against it.

"Jason! Please be here!" I cried out between my heart- choking sobs. I heard movement throughout the house as I stood up straighter. I looked up right as the front door opened.

"Kelsi?" Jason said, stepping out quickly as he gathered me into his arms. "Whats wrong baby?"

I couldn't talk. All I wanted to do was be in his arms. I wanted to know that everything would be ok, and that he would never leave me. My parents are asses for doing this to us.

He didn't press the matter, he picked me up slowly and carried me into his house. I could hear his mom in the kitchen, the radio playing. Instead of taking me into the living room, he started to carry me up the stairs.

"Jason, honey. Who was at the door?" Stacey, his mom asked.

Jason stopped walking as he answered, "It was just Kelsi, mom. We're going upstairs."

"Oh ok. If you two need anything, let me know. I'm making cookies, so I'll bring some up in a little bit." She said as Jason nodded his head.

He continued to carry me up the stairs as I sobbed into his shoulder. We got to his bedroom as he set me on the bed, and sat next to me.

We sat in silence for a little bit until Jason layed his hands on mine. I knew he wanted to know what was wrong, but I didn't think I could bring myself to tell him. I loved him. Only him, and my parents had to go and ruin it for me.

"Are you gonna tell me whats wrong?" He asked quietly as he slipped his hand under my chin, lifting it up slowly. My mascara was falling down my face as he wiped my tears away with the pad of this thumb. "Sweetheart, whats wrong?"

"They-they are making me..." I tried to talk before my emotions clogged my throat. Jason just sat there with a concerned look on his face as I tried to talk again, "They don't want me with you." I whispered quietly, not looking at Jason.

I heard him sigh heavily before wrapping his strong arms around me. I could have sworn I heard him crying, but it might have just been me. We sat there, as I cried into his shoulder, him rubbing my back, whispering soothing words into my ear. He put his hands on my shoulders as he pushed me back a little bit so he could see my face.

"Hey. We're going to work through this. Nothing says we can't." He told me, staring deep into my eyes.

"My parents say we can't." I said quietly.

"Kelsi Marie, I love you, and my love is greater than anyone else's, and I'm not going to give up this easily. I won't." Jason said as he brought me into his arms again. "I love you." He whispered into my ear, kissing my temple lightly.

"I love you too." I said quietly as I looked up at him. He was smiling, for some reason, he was smiling. I wish I had the confidence that he does, how he knows everything is going to work out. It makes me really think how he knows that, but I never question it.

We heard a quiet knock on the door before Jason's mom came in, holding a tray of cookies.

"Hi Kelsi. How are you doing, hunny?" She asked me. I smiled gractiously at her, as she set the tray of cookies down on Jason's bed. "Thank you Mrs. Cross." I said.

"You are most welcome." She said before biding us a smile, leaving the room.

Jason looked over at me as I smiled at him. "You can't tell me your not going to eat my mom's famous cookies, can you?" He said, smiling at me. I smiled before taking a cookie and taking a bite out of it. I held my hand under my mouth incase I dropped any crumbs. Jason started laughing at me as I was eating my cookie. I looked over at him and sent him one of my famous glares before I started smiling myself.

"Whats so funny?"

"The way you eat your cookie. You do it so, politely." He said as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Your weird." I say laughing as I slapped his arm lightly. He gasped dramatically as I giggled at him. "You're a really good actor, you should enter acting school with me instead of a culinary college." I said as he started coming towards me.

I backed away from him on the bed, backing into the head board as Jason proceded towards me.

"Your gonna get it now, Kels." He said as he climbed towards me, his hands out, ready to start tickling me. He grabbed my feet, making me slide back down to him. I laughed as he stradled my legs, pinning my arms down; above my head.

"Jason..." I whined "Don't tickle me." I said as he put his hands on my torso. "If you do, I'll have to hurt you." I said, trying to make him worried. He laughed at me, taking my arms and putting them by my side, putting his legs on top of them.

He slid my shirt up, putting his hands to my stomach as he started tickling. I squirmed from underneath him, trying to get him off. I laughed as he continued to tickle me, harder and harder.

"Give up yet?" He asked me as I was still laughing. I nodded my head quickly before he stopped. We just layed there as I closed my eyes, getting my breathe back. He leaned down, putting his lips to my neck as he started to kiss it lightly. He moved up and down my neck, getting closer to my ear.

"I hope your enjoying." He whispered, brushing his cheek against mine. I smiled, giggling lightly as he moved his lips on top of mine. I kissed him softly, then leaning up, more into him. The kiss got more and more passion brought into it. Jason slid his hands under my shirt, rubbing his hands against my soft stomach. They weren't cold, they weren't hot, but they were perfect. It felt perfect. We continued to kiss as he layed next to me. We lost ourselves in our kisses, and in each others' limbs.

* * *

_**11:48 PM (Kelsi's POV) **_

After I got home from Jason's that night, I locked myself in my room.I didn't want to talk to my parents. They didn't deserve me to talk to me at all, after the bullshit they decided to pull. I thought they were suppose to be happy that I finally found that one person, the love of my life, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Who was I kidding? They were never happy for me, and probably never will be. I was staring at my laptop, that was currently sitting on my bed, as I heard someone come on.

I walked over to my bed, seeing who was on. There were a few people, but one in specific caught my eye.

_GtYrHdInThGame (11:36:10): Hey baby. Whats up?_

_KN & JC4ever (11:36:12) : Hey you. Nothing really...What are you up to? _

_GtYrHdInThGame (11:38:15): Just sitting here. I miss you! _

_KN & JC4ever (11:38:20): You just saw me...Four hours ago! _

I sat there looking at the computer screen. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I missed him, but the thing that scared me the most was, when we were going to get the approval from my parents to see each other again.

_KN & JC4ever (11:40:12): It's ok. I know what your talking about. _

_GtYrHdInThGame (11:41:28): Did you get in trouble for earlier? I'm sorry if you did. But it's not like we did anything. (wink wink)_

I smiled at what he said. Yes, we didn't do anything, but I enjoyed just laying there, being in his arms. It was really amazing.

_KN & JC 4ever (11:45:28): Sorry Jase, I kinda zoned out. What are your plans for tomorrow? Anything special? _

_GtYrHdInThGame (11:45:45): Actually, no. I don't think I have any plans for tomorrow. I was going to hang out with a beautiful girl, but I don't think I can find her anywhere._

_KN & JC4ever (11:46:11): Oh geeze. I guess I could help you with that one. Am I the beautiful that you are looking for? _

_GtYrHdInThGame (11:47:01): Hmm. I guess you could help. lol_

_KN & JC4ever (11:47:10): Good. I'm glad I can help. But my prince, I think I'm going to go to bed. My parents might kill me if they know I'm talking to you. But I would die for you. _

_GtYrHdInThGame (11:47:25) : No. If you die, I'll be here all alone. You wouldn't want that would you?_

_KN & JC4ever (11:47:20): I would never want that. Call me tomorrow and we'll figure out what we are going to do, ok? Maybe we could do something with the whole gang. That would be fun! _

_GtYrHdInThGame (11:48:01): Yeah. That would be fun. But I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight my love! I love you!_

_KN & JC4ever (11:48:12): I love you too. Sleep tight! _

**KN & JC4ever has signed off at (11:48:14)**

* * *

**Oh no! Will Kelsi and Jason reble against her parents and still go out? If you want to know, you're going to have to review! All I can say, is they are both in for quite an awakening. **

**Thanks to all of my R&R's, you guys are amazing! I love all of you! **

**And to Dancerlittle (Deidre) who helped me with this chapter and all the other chapters...**

**Thank you all! I love all of you! But please keep reading and reviewing! I need all of you to!!! You guys help so much though! **

**Keep R&Ring! **

**Bunches of Love!**

**--MandySueeeee**


End file.
